The ready availability of digital cameras has generated a vast community of content creators who are able to capture video, audio and other media. Such content creators are constantly seeking avenues for sharing their content with others—either individually or over a community or network of users. Current tools for sharing, editing and delivering such video, however, are often limited in the quality, resolution or formats of results that they are able to produce. Further, current systems generally do not allow other users to utilize or organize media or content in meaningful ways. In addition, current systems for editing video may not allow multiple users to collaboratively edit video, may be frustrating and time consuming for a novice user and can delay significantly or even preclude the production of any meaningful results.
Further, viewers of media and content today are presented with various options with respect to formats for viewing such content. Users are able to view media and content on various types of devices from large screen televisions and personal computers and monitors to PDAs, cell phones and other mobile devices. When content creators and video project producers seek avenues for sharing their content with others, they are often faced with challenges with accommodating the various quality, resolution and formats across a variety of these devices.